My Worst Nightmare
by Anton Shepp
Summary: It's my worst nightmare my best friend and I have both been reaped for our eminent death.
1. Chapter 1

THE HUNGER GAMES

The Reaping

I awaken with a start, not ready for the big day ahead, needing more sleep, needing a proper breakfast, but that's all a little far away. My hands shake as my little brothers eyes snap open in a way only a starving child's could.

"Its time to get up buddy" I whisper. We put on some new clothes and make our way down to the main square, no time to stop at Carter's. We have too bigger day ahead.

We step into the line of terrified young children getting ready to register for the Hunger Games. I step up and they ask for my name.  
"Jonah Fields" I answer. The prick sends a shudder through my body as I wait in the crowd of 17 year old boys.

Effie Trinket trots onto the stage, this year in a shocking blue dress.  
"Welcome, welcome, and may the odds be ever in your favour." Effie calls out over enthusiastically.  
"As always, ladies first," She says as she walks over to the first glass bowl. She picks out a slip and slowly unfolds it, reading out the name.

"CARTER HENDERSON"

My heart drops as I see my best friend grabbed harshly by the shoulders, she pulls out of their grip and makes her way up onto the stage. She bites her lip as tears begin to form in her eyes. Now I realise, no one is safe, not even the the Mayor's daughter.

"And now... for the boys" she calls, making her way to the second glass bowl and grabbing another slip. She clears her throat and reads out the name.

"JONAH FIELDS"

My biggest and worst nightmare had just came true. Me, and my best friend reaped for the same Games. I push my way through the crowd, trying to hold back my tears but failing. Suddenly I hear my brother, Jordan's voice calling my name.  
"Jonah, Jonah NO!"  
"it'll be alright" I mutter as I take my place on the stage next to Carter.  
"there you have it" Effie cheers, "our tributes from district 8".

The peacekeepers lead me into a prison-like room. Tributes have tried to escape before, but that couldn't be further from my thoughts. I sit down as sobs escape me like a flowing river. Suddenly I hear the door creak open and I try to wipe my tears away so that I look brave for Jordans sake. Jordan rushes through the door and cries into my chest. My mum walks through the door, her cheeks moist as she hands me a camoflauge watch. It looks really expensive and its not like we have lots of money.  
"thank you" I say.  
"it has a compass on it", mum says.  
"you can win it Jonah, you can, you know how to hunt and your smart, and fast. You can do it just promise me you will try" Jordan whispers.  
"I will, I promise" i say. Then the door opens,  
"I love you" they both say.  
"I love you too"I call and the door closes behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

They lead us through the corridors, tears stain my shirt. I take off my watch and roll it around in my hand, it's silky smooth. It reminds me to much of my mother and that's something i can't think of right now.  
"Who came to see you" I ask Carter  
"Just this blonde kid who teased me, how bout you" she says  
"My mum and my brother" I say, "Mum gave me this watch" I whisper tears escaping me from the thought.  
"I got this blue locket, its nice, huh"  
"It's beautiful" I say

For the rest of the walk its silence, I need to push my family as far out of my thoughts as i can, I have much more important things to worry about. By the time we make it to the end of the corridor i am stressing out. I take one step into the train and i relax. Its beautiful, there is almost too much food, there's decorations and chandeliers and rooms, its pretty much a five star hotel. No sooner had I got on the train and admired the decorations was I called to eat.

I couldn't have felt like more of an idiot, everyone including Carter had started eat with their knife and fork, and then theres me shoving my face not able to stop. It was just so nice. There was donuts, all kinds cream, jam, sugar coated, chocolate coated, it was fabulous. There was anything you could ever wish for. Then after I finished shoving my face i got told by Effie in her high pitched voice,  
"Go get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

I tried so hard to do as Effie said as I knew it would be for the better but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep. I would either end up thinking about my family and start crying or think about the Hunger Games and start to stress out. It was literally the night of horrors. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity I closed my eyes and was out like a light."

In the morning I was awoken by Effie's voice saying, "wakey, wakey".


	3. Chapter 3

Effie leads me out into the lounge and sits me down.  
"Here is your mentor Cecelia and your stylist Tigris". We make a quick greeting, then Tigris leads me into the remake centre.

I am standing there with not one piece of clothing on, while she looks and scans my body from head to toe taking in every imperfection of my entire being. Then she says,  
"mmm, acceptable." She lays down a piece of clothing over my body and says, "Tada," as she turns me around to face the mirror. Its bright and outgoing but some how it really does look good. It's a great fluro green track-suit with black horizontal lines going through it.  
"let's get you out there eh" she whispers into my ear.

She leads me out to the chariot and I step on.  
"Enjoy the spotlight" she calls as I make my way out into crowd of people I hold Carter's hand and get ready for the craziness up ahead. Carter is wearing a green fluro dress with black horizontal lines. There are people from every angle trying to touch or see me, I can even hear people chanting my name,  
"District 8, District 8, District 8" they cheer, it's an amazing atmosphere. We make our way to the end and form a half circle around President Snow as he starts the same speech as he says every year.  
"Welcome, Welcome to the 68th annual Hunger Games and 'may the odds be ever in your favour'"

We watch a quick video to end the ceremony and I slowly make my way back to Tigris, enjoying the spotlight, just as Tigris said for me to do. When I spot Tigris in a jumble of people I sprint buzzing with enjoyment over to her.  
"Thank you so much, they loved us, it was so cool."  
"I'm glad they liked it, your life is in their hands."

"Go get some sleep" says Tigris "we will discuss training in the morning",  
"discuss? what?" I say as the door closes and there gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Discuss, what do they mean? Discuss what?" I whisper as I close my eyes to try to get some sleep."What would they want to discuss about training?"  
Now I'm really starting to stress out and I really need some sleep. It's starting to get to the point where I am surely gonna die in that arena from exhaustion. I need to focus on what is important right now.

"It's time to get up!" I hear Effie say and, truly, I am not ready.  
I got to sleep at about midnight, which was ruled by nightmares... Lots of them.  
"I'll be out there in a second!" I call at the door, where I assume Effie is standing.

I quickly get dressed and make my way down to the lounge, to find everyone sitting and eating.  
"It's about time, sleepyhead" Carter smirks.  
"Quickly eat breakfast, we will talk about training when you're finished" says Tigris, picking up another roll of bread. I sit down and immediately shove the food down the same way as usual, with my hands. Everyone gives me a funny look and I grin.  
I still have not learnt the Capitol ways.

After breakfast Effie leads me into the TV room, where we discuss training.  
"Why on earth do we need to talk about training?" I ask casually, " It's just training, what can really go wrong?"  
"Oh darling, the training is the most important session leading up to the Hunger Games" whispers Cecelia in her creepy quiet tone.  
"Ok, what do I need to know?" I ask  
"Do not show off any of your strengths until your privates, ok, hear me."  
"Sure... I promise"

I take one step out of the elevator and it is as if I've walked into a hole other world. It is the most amazing place on the earth. There are people everywhere shooting bows at targets or people hacking away at dummies it's crazy. I step over towards the edible berries section wanting to find out about that. I take a quick glance to my right, people underestimating me already even though it's only the very first training.

I then make my way over to the knife throwing section wanting learn as much about this topic as I can. If I can get to the cornucopia and get knife I would need to know how to use them. I start taking my stance and throw, I just miss the target. The next time I aim a little higher and it hits the bull's eye. I quickly move on hoping no-one saw that.

I make my way back to the elevator heading back to bed I run into Carter,  
"what sections did you do?" I ask.  
"the berries, bow and arrows and fire starter" she says. "How bout you."  
"The berries and knife throwing which I moved on from quickly".

I get to the lounge where I see Effie and Cecelia sitting.  
"How did you go" Cecelia asks,  
"good I learnt a lot about edible berries and I learnt that I am good with knives."  
"Go to bed, you need the sleep for tomorrow. It's the private sessions. You can show of your best skills tomorrow so have a little think about what you might do" says Effie.

I make my way to bed and close the door behind me. "This is going to be cool" I think to myself, I get to show off.


	5. Chapter 5

Effie, Tigris, Cecelia, Carter and I are all sitting ready to find out the scores of all the tributes.  
"District 7 Capri Evens, 10"  
"Oh my god" says Effie " that's amazing."

"District 8 Carter Henderson, 10"  
"Wow" everyone cheers,  
"Nice work, you must have done really well" I say to Carter.  
"Thank you" says Carter.

"District 8 Jonah Fields, 11"  
"Oh my god, wow a 11, that's an amazing score, Congratulations" Effie says excitedly.  
"Nice work, How did you get it" asks Carter.  
"Well you know" I say not wanting to give too much away "knife throwing, Bow and arrow and swords."  
"It doesnt matter how you got it matters that you have a real chance of winning this thing, and so do you Carter, if you stay with Jonah" explains Effie.

"Go get some sleep," Cecelia says, " the interviews are tomorrow" she finishes, making her way to her bedroom.

_'Interviews, awesome'_ I think as I close my eyes and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Effie, Tigris, Cecelia, Carter and I are all sitting ready to find out the scores of all the tributes.  
"District 7 Capri Evens, 10"  
"Oh my god" says Effie " that's amazing."

"District 8 Carter Henderson, 10"  
"Wow" everyone cheers,  
"Nice work, you must have done really well" I say to Carter.  
"Thank you" says Carter.

"District 8 Jonah Fields, 11"  
"Oh my god, wow a 11, that's an amazing score, Congratulations" Effie says excitedly.  
"Nice work, How did you get it" asks Carter.  
"Well you know" I say not wanting to give too much away "knife throwing, Bow and arrow and swords."  
"It doesnt matter how you got it matters that you have a real chance of winning this thing, and so do you Carter, if you stay with Jonah" explains Effie.

"Go get some sleep," Cecelia says, " the interviews are tomorrow" she finishes, making her way to her bedroom.

_'Interviews, awesome'_ I think as I close my eyes and go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The fabric of my black suit clings to my skin as I make my way onto the stage, Carter making her way back from the stage. Nerves overtake my body as I make my way to the chair and sit down. I sink into the chair and nervously take the microphone.  
"Hello?" My voice rings loud and I recoil as though the object in my hand might explode.  
"Hi" says Caesar in his excited way. "How are you."  
"Good, how are you Caesar" I ask.  
"I'm living in the Capitol, never felt better." he replies, chuckling at his own joke, "so Jonah, an 11 in training, you must have impressed the gamemakers."  
"Yeah I must've."  
"Any details?"  
"Sorry my lips are sealed, I don't want my competitors knowing my strengths."  
"Very then, how about your fellow tribute, Carter, hmm?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is she a friend? Or something more?"  
"She's the best friend I've had for along time. When we were younger, we would explore the woods, with another friend, but one time we got caught. We didn't know it was illegal, but we never saw her again. I often stay awake at night, wondering what happened to her, but Carter and I stayed the best of friends."  
"What was her name?"  
"U-um" I stutter not knowing whether to spread it or not. "We called her Jaydah, but when she was taken away her name probably changed."  
"Who was she to you?"  
"My friend... and my sister."


	8. Chapter 8

I walk off the stage, tears flooding down my face. The games are tomorrow and i am an emotional wreck. I walk into the elevator crying, weeping, trying to forget the awful memory which has invaded my brain. I walk into my room and cover my head with my pillow.  
My sleep was invaded by nightmares which i have gotten used to here.

I awaken screaming, terrified of the day ahead. Today is the day my fate will be decided.

I walk to Tigris getting ready to get my death suit. It is a black tracksuit which is amazingly comfortable. I step into the capsule and pray, pray that this whole thing has been a terrible dream. Suddenly i get blinded by a sun bright light.

I open my eyes and it takes about 10 seconds to adjust to the change in lighting before i focus on the cornucopia. Piles of weapons and crates spread across the metal opening. Bags of helpful items scattered around the outside of the cornucopia water secures the outside of the cornucopia and my platform . Then i see the throwing knives,  
_They're mine_ i think.

I try and find Carter but there is no sign of her. My heart rate speeds up and i hear a BEEP!

The games are off and running. I dive into the water heading straight for the knives i hop onto the rocks surrounding the cornucopia when i feel a sharp pain in my left arm and look down and see blood flooding out of my arm. I grab the knives turn around and throw. It hits the man square in the chest and his body falls to the ground limp.

I swim off towards the sand and hear Erin voice "Jonah"  
"What is it Erin" I call back making my way to the voice.  
"I have a girl called Capri hear she claims that she's our ally"

I bust through the bushes walking towards Erin when i stop amazed "Jaydah" I say  
"Jonah" she says looking just as amazed as me. I pull her into a hug holding tears back.  
Erin walks towards Carter and that's when i realize the state she is in. her chest slowly moving up and down.

Erin goes to pick Carter up but Capri scoops her up before he has a chance. She rushes off into the jungle with me following closely behind and Erin trying to catch up.


End file.
